1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pressurized spray bottles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for attaching a lanyard to a spray bottle so that the spray bottle may be attached to the lanyard, the lanyard worn around the neck, and the spray bottle made readily available to a user.
2. The Prior Art
Pressurized spray bottles are well known in most fields of endeavor. A typical pressurized spray bottle 10 is shown in FIG. 1. Pressurized spray bottle 10 includes a sealing ring 12 disposed about a cap 13 which is generally crimped over a lower portion or container portion 14 which contains the contents of spray bottle 10. At the center of sealing ring 12 is a discharge tube 16. In normal use, pressing on discharge tube 16 causes a valve disposed at the center of cap 13 and communicating with the inside of spray bottle 10 to open, allowing pressurized contents of spray bottle 10 to escape through discharge tube 16. A knob 18 is generally provided which fits over discharge tube 16 and facilitates the application of downward pressure to discharge tube 16. When knob 18 is attached to discharge tube 16, a diversion channel 20 within knob 18 redirects the flow of material discharged from discharge tube 16 approximately 90.degree. toward a nozzle 22 out of which material stored in bottle 10 is emitted.
FIG. 2 shows a top view of the pressurized bottle of FIG. 1 taken along line 2--2 of FIG. 1.
FIG. 3 shows a perspective view of bottle 10, sealing ring 12 and discharge tube 16 mounted on valve 24 which is integral with cap 13.
Many applications for pressurized spray bottles require frequent manipulation of the spray bottle by a user. For example, in the hair care industry, hair stylists may use such a bottle to contain and spray hairspray. A typical use of bottles of pressurized hairspray requires one hand to manipulate the hair, another hand to manipulate a comb or brush, and no hands left to manipulate the hairspray bottle. Thus, the hairspray bottle is continuously being picked up and placed down throughout the process. A more efficient approach would be desirable.